


切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PLEASE BE RESPONSIBLE AND STAY AT HOME
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 谁能想到这种东西还能有2.0？？？？？？？主要是梅森·芒特也太欠揍了！没有说大米不欠揍的意思！
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0

_兰帕德一觉醒来，习惯性地摸了摸旁边的枕头。_

_空的。_

_哦，对了，他还在预防性隔离期，错开吃饭，单独办公，分别娱乐，各自洗澡，一个人睡客房。_

_英超停摆，随之略见消停的还有铺天盖地无孔不入的英国体育媒体。说完全也不怀念新闻发布会肯定是假话，但不用天天见“细数！巴克利撒在出租车上的薯条比进球还多”、“邻居投诉奇克唱歌扰民——英格兰人民群众最想睡的球星嘴上功夫到底行不行”、“阿隆索：场上逆行，只进攻不防守坑死队友；场下逆行，一脚油门不刹车被贴罚单”……这种新闻，还是有那么点庆幸。_

_手机屏幕亮了一下，来自助教莫里斯：sorry boss，已经见报了，[哭笑emoji] [哭笑emoji] [哭笑emoji]_

_兰帕德还没搞明白这个前不着村后不着店的句子，又被十几个未接电话，几十条未读短信，看不见数的WhatsApp信息吓到……难道真的要去航母上继续踢英超？_

_下一秒，有人敲门，“Lampsy，亲爱的，你醒了吗？那个……嗯……你看一眼《镜报》，我发你[链接](https://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/news/coronavirus-chelsea-fury-mason-mount-21698302)。”_

**切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0**

当事人：梅森·芒特，男，1999年1月出生，切尔西一线队队员。

虽然《2019-2020赛季切尔西一线队球员处罚条例》并无相关规定，但考虑疫情重大，比赛暂停，时间紧迫，情况特殊，英足总关门，俱乐部歇业，参考英格兰及威尔士地区2004年《国内突发事件法》（原1920年《紧急状态权力法案》）主教练决定代表俱乐部及俱乐部全体员工行使紧急立法权，对梅森·芒特让人气到掉头发的违规行为做出相应处罚。

在奥多伊确诊COVID-19之后，为遵循英国政府的倡议，切尔西足球俱乐部本着健康第一，争四第二的原则，要求包括当事人在内的所有可能接触者自行回家隔离。“隔离”——正如有所5岁小朋友都知道的那样——意味着 **不要** 和他人接触。

然而，据《镜报》报道，2020年3月15日中午，原本应该遵循俱乐部要求、主教练叮嘱、队长唠叨、副队长啰嗦的当事人，没有乖乖待在自己家中吃午饭，而是出现在距离科巴姆车程超过1小时的Trent Park足球基地，和同城死敌（之一）西汉姆联球员迪克兰·莱斯举行了5（或者6）人制小型比赛。可以想象，在比赛过程中必然存在着握手、击掌、碰拳、拥抱甚至亲吻等十分危险的行为，对自己和他人的健康造成严重威胁。

以上情况，《镜报》提供了证人证言和影像资料，事实清楚，证据确实充分。当事人未提出任何异议。

根据当事人违规行为的事实、性质、情节以及对一线队、各年龄青训、切尔西足球俱乐部、英格兰超级联赛、伦敦市的危害程度，主教练决定：对梅森·芒特处以一个月工资的罚款。

当事人应当自收到本处罚决定书之日起14日内，亲自将罚款汇交球队慈善基金会，如有任何延误，罚款翻倍；如发现他人代付行为，当事人和代付人均另行支付两倍罚款。开户银行：巴克莱银行；账号XXXXXXXXX。当事人如果对本处罚决定不服，可在自我隔离结束之日亲自到主教练房间挨一顿揍，直到心服口服为止。

主教练：弗兰克·兰帕德

2020年3月16日

附，正在为没能报道本次惊天大新闻而捶胸顿足的《太阳报》极度想知道的聊天记录一览：

**群名称：（无教练，安心版）切尔西足球俱乐部2019-2020赛季一线队**

在家思念西班牙太阳的佩德罗：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家跳舞的吕迪格：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家照镜子的吉鲁：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家当教练的凯帕：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家呼吸的阿隆索：主教练直播打孩子吗？

在家康复的奥多伊：主教练直播打孩子吗？

求大家乖乖在家的社畜队长AZP：多多你怎么样了？！

在家康复的奥多伊：谢谢队长我挺好~ 要是能观看主教练打孩子就更好了！

……

在家带孩子的若日尼奥：朋友们，想象一下，主教练先打！

在家想踢球的亚伯拉罕：【兰帕德带头和阿森纳打架.gif】

在家洗头的卡巴：【兰帕德带头和巴塞罗那打架.gif】

在家帅气的奇克：【兰帕德飞铲阿隆索.gif】

……

在家上网课的托莫里：老队长再打！

在家快乐的巴舒亚伊：【特里带头和大巴黎打架.gif】

在家吃薯条的巴克利：【特里带头和利物浦打架.gif】

在家吃菠萝蜜的科娃：【特里强压法尔考.gif】

在家无聊的RJ：哇！去拉架的还是青涩的小队长AZP！

……

餐厅暂不营业的威廉：主教练和老队长一起打！

发愁去哪蹭饭的坎特：英超恶霸夫夫重出江湖！

在家说苏格兰语的吉尔莫：【特里和兰帕德在西汉姆球迷抛掷的热狗和硬币中激情相拥.gif】

……

准备挨揍的芒特：[生气emoji] [生气emoji] [生气emoji]

准备挨揍的芒特：【芒特怒怼贡多齐.gif】

准备挨揍的芒特：不用着急，马上开始

……

准备挨揍的芒特：相距2m跟在特里身后离开自己公寓被迫搬到爸爸家.jpg

**群名称：切尔西足球俱乐部2019-2020赛季一线队**

主教练兰帕德：公示一下，请诸位居家隔离，不要乱跑！

主教练兰帕德：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0》.pdf

助理教练莫里斯：主教练管理有方，在家监督儿子写作业.avi

体育总监切赫：主教练从严治队，在家敲架子鼓.avi

28-队长-阿兹皮利奎塔：收到，在家给狗洗澡.avi

5-副队长-若日尼奥：收到，在家哄小孩.avi

1-门将-阿里萨巴拉加：收到，在家逗小鸟.avi

2-吕迪格：收到，在家又唱又跳.avi

3-阿隆索：收到，在家练习击中门框.avi

4-克里斯滕森：收到，在家和亚伯拉罕、托莫里、吉尔莫、詹姆斯、奇克、普利西奇、奥多伊联机打游戏.avi

7-坎特：收到，在家发愁去哪蹭饭.avi

10-威廉：收到，在家算餐厅关门收入损失.avi

33-埃摩森：在家追剧.avi

……

19-芒特：收到

**群名称：Once a Blue, Forever a Blue 斯坦福桥退休活动中心**

负责给兰教练唱白脸的助教：虽然兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

冰球守门员：虽然兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

不怕万一就怕伊万：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

没有三道杠的滑跪不是真滑跪：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

本方半场接球不越位：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

我站在哪哪就是门柱：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

议员没选上只好去做国家队主教练：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

有一种大满贯叫亚军大满贯：兰帕德又不当亲爹了！不过孩子确实该管……

阿斯顿维拉踢切尔西的日子延迟了（生气）：这时候换谁能不揍孩子呢？

**我是切尔西幼儿园毕业的，你呢？**

多多早日康复by RJ：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，兄弟，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 鸭脖：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，哥们，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 奇克哥哥：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，孩子，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 茉莉：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，朋友，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

谢谢大家！by奥多伊：@ 多多早日康复by 小芒，朱丽叶，别谈恋爱了行不，【大米在1-0切尔西赛后说“这是我人生中最棒的一天”.gif】

多多早日康复 by 小芒：？？？？？？

**群名称：Blue Is the Colour, Mason Is the Name**

老兰：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特严重违规行为的队内处罚决定书2.0》.pdf

小芒：。

老蒋：还记得把当年把你爸爸的护腿板弄丢，把切赫叔叔的手套弄丢，把英超奖杯的小皇冠弄丢，把足总杯的帽子弄丢，把欧冠奖牌弄丢……我们是怎么揍你的吗？”

小芒：。

老兰：稍等我把咱们三个隔离期间活动时间安排发给你，总而言之在房间里别出来就对了

小芒：。

老蒋：你藏在抽屉里的零食已经拿走了

小芒：！？！？！？

_芒特躺在自己熟悉的小床上环顾四周，前年他在荷兰，去年在德比郡，今年搬出去自己住，上次回来还是国家队比赛日之前，拿了几件东西匆匆离开。而在此之前，他曾经在这里度过17个年头，连太阳光在墙面移动的角度都一清二楚。_

_他翻过身，按下接听键，和莱斯有一搭没一搭地聊天。房间没什么变化，除了传说中被拿走的零食之外，几乎和记忆中丝毫不差，墙上的照片和球衣，柜子里的书、玩具、游戏机以及稀奇古怪的小玩意，甚至床底下的百宝箱都安静地在那里堆积尘土。_

_“你还好吗……”_

_“一点都不好……”_

_“等着后半夜我去你楼下给你唱歌？”_

_“然后特里和兰帕德一起鸣哨举红牌？”_

_“罚下去不冤。”_

_“Dec”_

_“嗯？”_

_“我想起来一件事。”_

_“什么？”_

_“我十六岁的时候，你还记得吗？我过生日那天，也被骂了一顿，就是躺在这里给你打电话。”_

_“当然记得……天，第一次求婚就失败了……好惨……”_

_“所以？”_

_“所以！”_

_“等我隔离结束之后咱们就去结婚吧！”_

_END_


End file.
